


Day 26- Handcuffs

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [26]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: AU, Awkward Conversations, Bounty Hunters, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mild Blood, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: AU ending for Jam's story in GGX. After subduing the alleged 'monster Gear,' Jam finds herself confronting nothing more than a friendly girl.





	Day 26- Handcuffs

Jam Kuradoberi never thought that gathering ingredients would be so difficult.

Sure, sometimes finding special and rare foodstuffs would take a bit of extra effort to procure, and that was all well and fine. But dealing with not one, but _two_ Gears within ten minutes of each other? That seemed just a little unfair.

Fortunately for the beleaguered chef, it seemed like things had taken a positive turn. Defeating that terrifying winged Gear had been quite the struggle, but once she’d managed to knock the thing unconscious, Jam realized that she recognized its face from the bounty lists. And if she remembered correctly, it had quite the reward on its head, too! Plenty of money if one were, to say, start a restaurant…

“M-mhh…” The creature on the ground made a little noise of pain, making Jam jump back in shock. She’d been convinced that it wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.

The chef fished through her supplies, procuring a pair of handcuffs. She was actually surprised that they were still in place. They could be useful for dealing with bounties, but with how unsuccessful she tended to be, and the fact that Gears were often too big for handcuffs, they rarely found any use.

Despite being a Gear, the thing on the ground still looked relatively human. Aside from the whole ‘wings’ thing. Point was, kneeling over and handcuffing both arms behind its back was easy. Jam still felt a bit wary, considering the sorts of things that the Gear had shot out of its wings during their fight, but it seemed that as long as it wasn’t fully awake, she didn’t have to worry about it.

As she tried to stand back up, though, Jam became very aware of a sharp, stabbing pain in her side. She winced, feeling around until she found a thankfully shallow cut in her side, slicing through the material of her dress and staining it redder than it already was. It wasn’t a life-threatening wound, or even very severe, but it still stung fiercely, and trying to stand up just made the pain flare.

Casting a reproachful look at the handcuffed, immobile Gear, Jam fell back on her haunches and let out a sharp exhale. Even without the wound, she was still plenty exhausted from all the fighting. She briefly entertained the thought of resting, but knew that she couldn’t risk letting her bounty escape.

Still, a little break couldn’t hurt anyone, right?”

“H-hello?”

Jam cursed her own thoughts, resisting the urge to groan.

The Gear began wiggling on the grass, and a thin black tail began snaking around. Jam hadn’t noticed it before, and had to scoot away before it could loop around her ankle.

“Testament?” The thing’s voice was unexpectedly soft and sweet. “Did I fall asleep?”

She couldn’t make out much from the way it was stuck, but it seemed apparent that the Gear was confused by its bindings and how it had ended up on the ground. Had Jam really hit it that hard? She didn’t think she had…

“T-Testament? What’s going on?”

The cook found herself furrowing her brow as the Gear’s voice cracked. It sounded…scared. Gears didn’t get scared, did they?

Gears were war machines. That’s what everyone said. They didn’t feel fear, or pain, or sadness.

The body on the ground squirmed pitifully, errant wings flapping out of synch. The movement made Jam flinch, but had her attention pulled by the sound of weak sniffling.

“A-anyone? Why do-does my body hurt so much? Where’s Testament?”

Jam felt her hand moving out towards the Gear. Why was she feeling pity for it? Gears were monsters!

A sharp movement let the figure twist and turn onto its side. Jam caught sight of massive swathes of blue hair, framing a teary pair of characteristic blood-red eyes.

Despite the eyes, she couldn’t help but consider just how… _pretty_ the thing looked.

“Ah!” It said, expression turning to one of worry. “Miss, are you alright?”

“Wh- me?” Jam wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You’re injured!” No, her ears hadn’t been fooling her. This Gear, which she had been fighting, was asking if she was alright.

“What are you?” The words slipped her lips before she could stop herself.

Despite the whole situation that the both of them were in, the Gear-girl was somehow able to smile.

“My name is Dizzy. What’s yours?”

“…Kuradoberi Jam. Are you…a Gear?”

It was a stupid question, but she had a difficult time believing this thing to be a Gear. It was too kind.

“Ahh, yes, I am. Please don’t be afraid, though! I don’t want to-” Dizzy squirmed against the handcuffs again. “Oh. Are- are these yours?”

Jam was hesitant to respond, but eventually the shame eating at her won out. “Yes. I came here looking for ingredients. I-I thought you were going to eat me- !”

Dizzy looked horrified. “No, no! I wouldn’t do that! That’s awful!”

That, in turn, only made Jam feel worse. “I’m sorry.” Her voice went soft. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

With a bit of maneuvering, Dizzy almost managed to roll onto her knees, though she landed back on her side. “I’m fine. A little tired and a little sore, but Gears heal fast.”

“Oh. That’s good, then…here, let me-”

Ignoring the pain in her side, Jam slid back up to Dizzy and undid the handcuffs. All the wriggling had made the skin underneath turn an irritated red, but the Gear paid it little mind as she sat up.

“What about you, miss Jam?” The cook had expected the other girl to immediately take off as soon as she was free, but she lingered, looking over Jam’s wound.

“I’ll be alright. It isn’t deep. I’m just a bit tired-”

Dizzy perked up, glancing around at the nearby trees. “I know a good spot!”

“Good spot? For what?”

“Over here!” She gestured to an oddly-shaped tree that, admittedly, did look a bit comfier than the others around them. Dizzy wasted no time in curling into the little nook the worn-smooth roots made, white wing folding out beckoningly. “There’s plenty of space!”

Jam felt herself hesitate again, but she was tired, and Dizzy had shown herself to be relatively harmless. It still felt a bit like letting her guard down, but she really just wanted a rest.

The white feathers felt silky and soft against her exposed skin as she slid into the niche. Dizzy made the end curve back over her, almost like a ramshackle blanket. They felt remarkably warm, too.

The Gear yawned. “‘M sleepy, miss Jam. Can I use your shoulder?”

Before she could even process the question, Jam felt a weight slump against her. Dizzy had already fallen asleep, and was using her attacker as a pillow and her black wing as a cover. The cook was left pinned under the girl’s body and wing, keeping her stuck there even if she had the energy and willpower to try and escape.

They _definitely_ hadn’t covered this in culinary school.


End file.
